


Seeds

by queenie_mirabilis



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Hades and Persephone, F/M, Flower Shop/Tattoo Parlor AU, Gen, cuteness ensues, kinda college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenie_mirabilis/pseuds/queenie_mirabilis
Summary: All Persephone has ever wanted was to get away from the country; Demeter won't take her seriously. When Persephone turns 18, she finally realizes her dreams by moving away from her family farm to the big city to open her own flower shop. She soon encounters Hades, the mysterious and alluring owner of the tattoo parlor across the street and realizes that he could be the one. But when Demeter gets wind that Persephone's little adventure in the city is becoming more real and concrete than she ever could have imagined, she desperately tries to cling onto her only daughter. Can Persephone break free from her mother and plant new seeds in the big city with Hades?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the characters because they're ancient, but I do own the plot!

Wiping the sweat from her brow, even young Persephone knew that she couldn’t spend her whole life doing what her mother thought was best. Raised alone by Demeter, a formidable woman with sunkissed brown curls and a sprinkling of freckles, Persephone spent her formative years homeschooled by her mother, with extra emphasis on learning to run their farm.

Digging her trowel into the earth, she silently prayed to anyone that could be listening that she could break free from this cycle her family seemed to have.  
The family farm was, as she was told, passed down from generation to generation and one day would be hers. It wasn’t that Persephone disliked farming the fruits and vegetables, in fact she adored plants with all of her heart. The problem was that her countryside existence was painfully isolating. Her mother only let her interact with a select few girls, lest any other person steal away young Persephone’s attention.

Once she got a bit older, her longing for a different kind of life than the one she had only got worse. It all started when her mother began taking her into the big city to help out around her mother’s critically renowned restaurant. That little taste of freedom that the city offered her was too enticing to refuse and soon it wasn’t enough.  
Demeter seemed to sense her daughter’s growing lust for the hustle and bustle of the city and in turn began to push the uglier side of city living. Every chance she got, Demeter would point out the poverty, and the violence, and the anger that sometimes plagued the streets.  
None of this phased Persephone. All she could see was the beauty and the freedom that the city seemed to symbolize. For the few hours a week she worked at the restaurant she felt like the air was full of possibilities, and when she took her breaks in the dirty alleyway all she could see were the possibilities. 

As her mother continued to groom her to eventually take over the family farm, Persephone was saving the money she made working in the restaurant to move out to the big city that she had fallen in love with. 

She wiped her brow once more, gazing up into the sky, praying once more that all her dreams would come true. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming! School's been hectic for me this past little while, but I'm going to try to update this more once the semester is over. Hope you all enjoy this long overdue chapter :)

“I’m finally getting out of here.”

With a smile, Persephone finished packing up the last of the boxes from her childhood bedroom. She took the box in her arms, walking down the hallway into the sunny living room where her mother sat watching her. 

“Pers, are you sure you want to do this?” Demeter’s eyes were wide with concern as she swirled the wine glass she was clutching. 

“Mom, I’ve been saving up for this forever! I finally have enough money to start my very own flower shop in the city.” Persephone continued on her way out to her car. “There’s no way I’m passing up this opportunity.”

She walked out the front door and down the small path to the driveway to her car that was already brimming with boxes. 

“You can always come home if it doesn’t work out.” Demeter called, now standing in the doorway. 

“I know ma, you’ve already said that like, 20 times since I told you this was happening.” 

Demeter just put her hands up defensively. “Hey, I’m just letting you know you have options here.” 

Persephone rolled her eyes, walking up the path to her mother. “I’ll text you when I get in.”

“You’re damn right you will.” Demeter said, pulling her daughter into a spine-crushing hug. 

“I’ll be fine mom, I’m an adult.” Persephone reassured her as she pulled away.

“Barely! You’re only 18!” Demeter exasperatedly spat as Persephone walked towards her car. 

“Goodbye mom.” Persephone called one last time as she climbed into the driver’s seat and quickly sped away. 

~

It was almost dusk by the time Persephone pulled up in front of her new storefront. After carefully parallel parking on the street in front of the building, she climbed out of her car, bringing the box that had been settled on the front seat with her. Her new flower shop was nestled in a cute old building, and the peeling paint of the storefront was a muted green. 

The two large shop windows were currently covered with brown paper and desperately needed cleaning, but Persephone decided to conquer her living space before truly setting up shop. 

Persephone walked over to the small door just next to the storefront and punched in the code she had learned only hours earlier on the small keypad attached to the door frame. 

The door opened in front of her to reveal a long wooden staircase that would lead up to her apartment. She cautiously ascended the creaky old stairs, wondering how long it would take before they finally gave way. 

Despite this, Persephone made it up to her apartment door without incident and slid the key into the lock. 

The door swung open, and inside was a small yet bright and cosy space that Persephone instantly felt at home in. The small living and dining area opened onto her small kitchen, and a small hallway lead to her bedroom and bathroom. Persephone’s favourite feature was the large old windows that provided plenty of sunlight, and she quickly imagined all the plants she would be able to keep in the apartment. 

Smile never leaving her face, Persephone rushed back downstairs to her car to retrieve the rest of her things. 

~

Several trips up and down the stairs and one call to her favourite Indian place later, Persephone sat nestled on the floor amongst boxes, beginning to devour the takeout that had arrived moments earlier.

She wasn’t unpacked yet, and she still had the entire shop downstairs to tackle. Yet, she still found herself feeling more at home than she had in a long time. 

The farm Persephone grew up on was still very close to her heart, but her relationship with her mother beginning in her teenage years made escape necessary.

Demeter meant well, but she could be fiercely overbearing and dismissive when it came to Persephone’s dreams. Even now, Persephone knew that the only reason Demeter didn’t fight the decision to move to the city as hard as she could have was because she still thought that Persephone will either fail or become too homesick to stay away forever. 

In an attempt to distract herself from the negativity, Persephone began to muse about what new adventures could await her. She had just fulfilled her biggest dream in life to date, so what was next? 

Nothing particularly interesting had happened in Persephone’s love life so far, and she thought that that could perhaps be a start. There had been a couple of boys throughout her teenage years that Persephone had been involved with. They were all the same: rugged, tan from working in the fields, and lacking in foresight. 

Each relationship turned out the same too. Persephone would do not much more than kiss any of them before her mother found out and drove them away. Demeter had always dismayed at the thought of Persephone being in a relationship, telling her that boys would only distract her from learning the family business. 

But now for the first time in her life, Demeter wasn’t here to call the shots on Persephone’s romantic endeavors and maybe that would lead to something more interesting than monotonous relationships with the local farm boys.

Brimming with excitement that her life was now truly beginning, Persephone finished eating and decided to call it a night. 

She made her way to the bedroom, where her mattress sat on the floor next to the window. Persephone haphazardly threw some sheets onto the mattress well enough that she could comfortably sleep for at least one night before she actually set her mind to unpacking her bedroom. 

After quickly changing into a large t-shirt, she laid down in her bed with the hope that she could fall asleep as soon as possible so that it could be tomorrow already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think? Don't worry, Hades will be joining the story very soon (Perhaps alongside some of our other favourite Greek gods and goddesses? :-) )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this very short prologue! I hope to update the next (real) chapter in the next week :)


End file.
